Finding Forever
by DeterminedGryfindor
Summary: Hermione, now all alone at Grimmauld Palace, prepares for the final showdown with Voldemort. But after an unexpected accident, Hermione goes back in time and discovers new adventures, love and the real meaning of forever...TIME TRAVEL FIC [SBHG]
1. Prologue

_Finding Forever (verb): Meaning to be remembered for something. To leave your mark on this world. To have a piece of you forever in history…_

**AN**: Well hello there! This is my story called Finding Forever! I do hope you enjoy and don't forget to be a dear and review. I shall update soon! Oh and this is taking place the summer after Dumbledore's death. It'll be loosely similar to Deathly Hollows, but with a big twist. And the Deathly Hollows' plot will play a backseat to mine! J Oh, the joys of fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything except my original plot and the characters I make on the way!

..…………….Now On to the Story………………

The Screams of frightened muggles filled the dark night air. People were running every which way, chaos had taken over and fear crept upon the townsfolk like molten lava, burning everything within reach.

Parents shielded their children from the growing fires and explosions as men with skull masks and black cloaks ran about, holding narrow sticks and shouting in a foreign tongue. Green light would fly, flames danced on rooftops like dancing ghosts, and dead bodies littered the cobblestone streets.

Mr. Granger held his wife close as they tried to escape the growing panic and murder happening on their small town street. But before they could reach the end of their once beautiful, but now in ruins, neighborhood, he felt his wife slipping through his arms.

Mr. Granger looked down and found his wife's chocolate brown eyes glazed over and lifeless, staring into the starry sky. He let out a strangled sob, and searched wildly for the murderer, only to see a jet of emerald green light shoot towards him before everything went black.

"NOOO!" shouted Harry as he shot up in his bed, covered in sweat, his eyes roaming around his shared bedroom with Ron at Number 12 Grimmauld Palace.

He heaved a heavy sigh, frightened by his vision. Both scared for the Grangers, but also for their daughter, Hermione, who happened to be sleeping right next door. He knew that this vision wasn't a fake like the one with Sirius.

Harry could sense Voldemort's bloodlust, and due to the dark lord's excitement over the "cleansing", as his followers had been calling the Muggle massacres, he failed to notice the invasion of his mind caused by young Harry. He knew Voldemort was oblivious to the penetration, and that was probably worse than fake visions, cause that meant that the Grangers were actually in trouble.

"Ron! Ron wake up, I think Hermione's parents are in danger!" Harry whispered furiously to his ginger haired best friend, who was loudly snoring in the bed next to him.

"Waa? Wazza happen?" murmured a half awake Ron. He slowly opened his eyes, obviously not sure if he was dreaming or actually awake.

"RON!" Harry practically shouted frustratingly, obviously annoyed that his friend was wasting time!

And with that, Ron realized he was awake and fully understood the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth. He quickly leapt out of bed, only to get tangled in his sheets due to his mad dash to spring to action. He landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, but quickly re-stood, throwing the sheets aside, and rushing out of the room, with Harry closely behind.

"Harry, you go wake Hermione! I'll go wake the adults so they can alert the rest of the Order." said Ron, his eyes dancing wildly. Harry was about to sprint down to Hermione's room, but Ron grabbed his arms before he could go.

"Harry are you sure this is real?" Ron demanded. He didn't want to be lured into a trap like last time.

"There is no doubt that this isn't, Ron. I can feel it!" Harry whispered passionately, a determined gleam in his eyes.

Ron, obviously convinced by Harry's sureness, nodded his head and released Harry. He took off in a sprint down to Ginny's room where Hermione slept.

………………………………...

Harry skidded to a halt right outside of Ginny's oak door. He put his shaking hand to the knob and turned, stepping into the dark room.

"Lumos", Harry whispered. He quietly walked past the spare bed Hermione slept onto the lamp on the night stand. He turned it on, whispering "Nox" soon after to extinguish the blinding light of his wand.

He crept up to Hermione's bed, and shook her moderately, "Hermione wake up! Wake up, something's wrong!" Harry urged Hermione. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to stare up into Harry's emerald ones.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" she murmured groggily, concern etching its way into her extremely tired face.

"Hermione" Harry said dejectedly, releasing a low sigh of sadness. "Its your parents." he said in a whisper.

"What?!" Hermione practically shouted, quickly sliding out of her beds and putting her robes on. Ginny stirred in her sleep at the loud voice of Hermione, but just shifted and soon, light snoring was heard again.

"Hermione, I had a vision. Your parents were in it. I think, Hermione I think…" Harry whispered, his voice cracking. And in that moment, Hermione understood. Her face looked shock, then quickly became contorted, almost as if she were in pain. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her shaking hands.

"What Harry? What?!" she whispered urgently. She hoped he wouldn't say what she thought he would. Hoped it wasn't true. Hoped for the time in her life that she was actually wrong.

"Hermione, they're dead." Harry said, his voice thick with emotion as Hermione crashed to her knees. Painful sobs racked her body as she cried out for her loss. Harry too fell to his knees and cradled the wounded girl. He hoped his vision was false, but deep down he knew it wasn't. And nothing would ever be the same.

Harry sat in thought in the dusty old library at Grimmauld Palace. These past couple of days had been filled with despair, heartbreak, and in his case anger. It turned out that his vision was true, and that the Grangers were murdered in their small Muggle neighborhood along with twenty other muggles who lived near by. He could remember the sound of Hermione's desperate pleas as she hugged her parents close to her. Her heartbroken cries and screams of "Why". They made him sick. Sick with guilt for not stopping it. Sick with anger at Voldemort and his death eaters from taking his best friends parents away from him. Sick with sadness for Hermione, the orphan. Her pained cries echoed in his head like a recurring nightmare that just wouldn't go away.

AN: Well that was the prologue. Chapter one will be up as soon as this is verified, as will chapter 3 of Your Burning Bridges, Baby! I hope you all are interested enough to come back, and I promise action, romance, and hopefully much better writing in the next couple of chapters! Thanks so much!

-_**DeterminedGryfindor**_


	2. Saying Goodbye

_Finding Forever (verb): Meaning to be remembered for something. To leave your mark on this world. To have a piece of you forever in history…_

**AN: **Well hello there! This is my story called Finding Forever! I do hope you enjoy and don't forget to be a dear and review. I shall update soon! Oh and this is taking place the summer after Dumbledore's death. It'll be loosely similar to Deathly Hollows, but with a big twist. And the Deathly Hollows' plot will play a backseat to mine:) Oh, the joys of fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except my original plot and the characters I make on the way! 

_Previously In Finding Forever…_

"Hermione, I had a vision. Your parents were in it. I think, Hermione I think…" Harry whispered, his voice cracking. And in that moment, Hermione understood. Her face looked shock, then quickly became contorted, almost as if she were in pain. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her shaking hands.

"What Harry? What?!" she whispered urgently. She hoped he wouldn't say what she thought he would. Hoped it wasn't true. Hoped for the first time in her life that she was actually wrong.

"Hermione, they're dead."

**..…………….Now On to the Story……………… **

"Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up" screeched Hermione's magical alarm clock, its dials spinning around wildly and letting out high pitch screams in its earnest to wake up its master.

Hermione's hand reached out from under the scratchy blue duvet cover to try to silence that damn alarm clock, taking several tries to actually get a grip on it first. Once it was in her grip, she pushed in the little red button on the top, and at once the screeching stopped and the dials returned to their rightful place. Hermione let out a groan and sunk deeper into the bed relishing in the warmth provided, but once she was up, there was no going back to sleep.

Part of her just wanted to lay here, curled up in the sanctity of her warm covers and pillows, never having to get up and face the big bad world. Never having to go anywhere, see anyone, remember. But alas she had to get up. Today was a big bloody important day. Today was the day she was to burry her parents.

…………………………

"Now let us all pay respect to Mr. Harold Granger and Mrs. Jane Granger. Beloved colleagues, friends, and parents.", said the Minister as he stood at the head of two identical white caskets sitting inside freshly dug holes. People began standing up and formed a line and soon one at a time they all dropped white roses into each grave.

A few minutes later mostly everyone was gone except Hermione, whose head was staring blankly ahead, her face determined , and her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She watched as the last person, an elderly old woman with a long burgundy coat and a rather odd wool hat, walked past the graves of her parents and dropped her white roses inside the freshly dug graves.

It was a cold and dreary April day and the air was thick with both humidity and sadness. A slight breeze rushed past and blew Hermione's wild curls around her head, but still Hermione sat. She looked down into her hands and stared at the two lone red roses that she was holding. She tightened her grip on the flowers, thorns pushed into her fingers causing a thin line of blood to run down her wrist in a crimson trail. She let out a low sigh and silently stood up, trudging over to her parents graves.

She looked down at the white caskets, so dull and bland, just sitting in the fresh dirt, waiting to be locked away forever. This was it. The final goodbye. Hermione had been trying to prepare herself for this for a couple of days now. It was just one week ago that she had learned of her parents deaths. She remembered running so fast along her old neighborhood streets, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes frantically searching for those two dear people she held so close.

And then, she saw them.

They were lying on the ground, her fathers arms were still holding her mother tight in an embrace. Her mothers face was frozen in a look of fear and fright. Bile rose in Hermione's throat as she looked into her mother's blank and glossy eyes, but Hermione managed to swallow it down. Her fathers face was in a much different expression however; anger. His features were locked onto intense rage, but Hermione could make out a slight hint of worry and sadness mixed in as well. His eyes were just as dead and lifeless as her mother's.

At first Hermione was in shock, and she just stood there staring at her dead parents, searching both of their eyes for any sign that they were still alive, still fighting, still with Hermione. But alas, nothing changed, and the full force of her loss hit her like a ton of bricks at full speed. Hermione felt her throat constrict, while tears swelled inside her eyes making her vision blurry, and her knees give out form under her, causing her to drop down right in front of the lifeless corpses. She grabbed both of her parents and hugged them close to her, crying out and screaming "Why". The pain and the sadness overloaded her senses and burned her insides. Soon Hermione's throat was raw from crying and shouting, but she didn't care. The pain was welcoming, and she just wished she too would be enveloped in the darkness that had claimed those two people who were so very important to her.

But that was a week ago, and now, she had to say goodbye. She gently tossed her two roses into each grave, silent tears streaking down her pale face as she looked skyward.

She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open, before whispering into the wind, "Goodbye".

She slowly opened her eyes, brushed away her fallen tears and began heading back to where Professor Lupin was waiting to take her back to Grimmauld Palace.

……………………

Hermione laid sprawled out on her bed in the room she shared with Ginny, staring at the ceiling and just thinking about her parents and the funeral that happened about three hours ago. Everyone was quiet in the house, obviously they thought she was sleeping and wished not to disturb her. Hermione was frustrated at everyone at Grimmauld Palace. I mean honestly, it was bad enough how overly considerate they were of Hermione after her parent's deaths, but now, after the funeral, they were just being ridiculous.

As soon as she got home Harry and Ron kept asking her if she was alright and if she wanted anything. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley continued to remind her that they would gladly listen to her if she felt like talking. Hell even Fred and George stopped doing pranks for a little, just to try to make her happy. She kept telling them that she was fine, and that though she was thankful for their help, it really was unnecessary. But everyone just assumed she was in denial or something and just trying to hide her feelings. I guess that is partially true, because even though Hermione was incredibly saddened and troubled by the deaths of her parents, there was no way in hell she was going to tell anyone, even Ron and Harry for fear that they might pity her and make her feel worse then she was already feeling.

So, as Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling she tried to think of something to do that would take her mind off her parents and something to escape the looks of sympathy or faux understanding that everyone was trying to give her. She wasn't a baby and she neither deserved nor desired anyone's pity. So with that in mind, Hermione leapt off the bed and slowly crept out of the bedroom.

As she walked down the hallway she could hear hushed voices from the room below. Hermione stopped for a second and listened in to the whispering group slightly curious as to what they were discussing.

"So today there was another Muggle massacre in a small town neighborhood right near Little Whingy" said the calm voice of Remus Lupin. "Oh, Harry don't worry, we moved the Dursley's into a safe house for the time being. Anyways, we think that Voldemort is targeting Muggle relatives of people fighting against him. First we had The Grangers, then The Creevy's" Hermione gasped at that, did they mean Colin Creevy? How horrible! "and now a failed attempt at Harry's relatives, The Dursleys. I think its safe to assume that muggleborn families and muggles associated with the order, whether through their children or themselves, are indeed in dire danger." finished Lupin.

"Indeed, you are right Remus, but what can we do to stop it, there are so many death eaters and so little of the Order. We can't even rely on the Ministry anymore. The Ministry is most likely infiltrated with Death Eaters and is more likely to attack us then help us" said the exasperated and unmistakable voice of Minerva McGollanel, now the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore's death in their sixth year.

The memory of that incident caused Hermione to let out a shudder.

"Very right you are Minerva." responded Lupin. "That's why were doing the new recruitment programs we already discussed. We should be able to start by next weeks time if were lucky."

"What about Hermione, is she going to help?" questioned Ginny, her voice shaking from emotion and nervousness, as she was put on the spotlight.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that. All we can do is hope. Hope is the one thing we must never loose, and it's the one thing were fighting so hard for." said Lupin, then sighing he finished, "That is all for tonight. Meeting adjourned.", and with that, Hermione heard chairs scrape against the floors and feet pound as people hurried out of the meeting room.

Hermione was just about to walk down the stairs and greet everyone, feeling slightly embarrassed that she wasn't there. No wonder everyone was babying her, here they were figuring out ways to help the Order while she was huddled in her room moping. Her parents were dead, no question about it, but Hermione was not going to just stand by and let Voldemort and his Death Eaters get away with it. She was going to fight, and she was going to avenge her parents.

With a look of grim determination on her heart shaped face, Hermione began to walk down the stairs until she heard two very familiar voices talking in hushed whispers right at the bottom of the old staircase. Deciding that she could wait a few minutes to hear what they were discussing, Hermione stopped and tried to make out their conversation.

"Well, Ron, I don't know what to tell you. Hermione's still grieving, and I'm not so sure if she's ready to leave just yet." whispered the deep voice of Harry Potter.

"Harry, we can't wait any longer! We'll just have to leave without her! She needs her time, so lets give it to her! Plus she's probably better off here anyway! I hate to not bring her along with us, but she'll be safe here!" whispered the red headed Ronald Weasley furiously, as the sound of them walking away and talking got quieter and quieter until the lone hallway was once again silent.

Hermione let out an angered and surprised gasp. Were they planning on going hunting for Horcruxes without her? She thought angrily.

"Over my dead body" she whispered viciously. And with that she walked down the stairs and after her two traitorous best friends to have a little word with them about their little "plan".

………………………

"Hermione Please open the door" begged Harry as he loudly knocked on the door to Ginny's room, Ron behind him looking worried.

After Hermione had found out about the boys' idea to hunt Horcruxes without her, she had yelled and screamed, argued and protested, and threatened both Harry and Ron, but to no avail. The boys had both agreed that Hermione was better off at Grimmauld Palace, with the order, at least for now. Ron had wanted Hermione to take absolutely no part in the hunt, but Harry, feeling slightly guilty at denying her the chance of coming, tried to make a compromise. He proposed that Ron and Harry would search for the mystery Horcruxes, the cup, and the locket Horcruxes while Hermione stayed behind, working on spells and healing from the loss of her parents. He promised that they would come back for Hermione before the final battle, and together they would fight Voldemort.

Harry had hoped that his idea would sate Hermione, but it didn't. Actually it probably angered her more. She told them that they would need her help, and that there was no way that Hermione was just going to sit around Headquarters like some silly damsel in distress. She didn't need their protection, thank you. She could handle herself.

The golden trio argued for a couple of hours, the rest of the order members trying to decipher what they were discussing, but the trio kept a tight lip about the specifics. Soon, though, the fourth hour of their constant quarreling had obviously been enough for Hermione, for she soon left the two boys and stomped up to her room and locked herself in.

"No Harry! I am busy packing everything we'll need for the trip, and I AM coming with you whether you like it or not!" Hermione fiercely shouted from behind the door. She had a large knapsack opened on her desk, and was currently shifting through all her books, clothes, and devices , deciding what would come in handy while they hunted for the missing Horcruxes. Everything that would be needed was thrown into a large pile on the right side of her cot, and the rest that was unwanted was thrown onto the pile on the left side. Hermione was both insulted and hurt that the boys didn't want her along, and soon began throwing the items rather viciously into the piles, until she came along an old wooden picture frame.

Hermione paused for a moment in her tirade to pack, to take a look at the picture closely. It was an old photo of Harry, Ron and Her the summer before their fourth year, and they were all at the Burrow. The three had their arms wrapped around each other as they all laughed and smiled at the photographer and one another. Hermione remembered that day distinctly, and slowly she felt unwanted tears prickle her eyes as she looked at their cheerful faces. Those were simpler times, times where they could go outside without the fear of Death Eaters or Voldemort. But those days of innocence were far over, with the war soon approaching and the ever growing storm brewing right outside her bedroom window. Silent tears streaked Hermione's face as she wished for days like that again, days where it was just the three of them; laughing; having fun; living life. Hermione let out a sigh, and quickly brushed away the tears, angry at herself for getting so emotional over a stupid picture. She then stood up, and dusted herself off, walking over to the heavy door that Harry and Ron were both currently pounding on.

"Harry, mate, she's not gonna let us in." whispered Ron, as he eyed Hermione's door wearily. Harry hung his head in defeat, whispering back, "Ron, I think you're ri-" he began, but he quickly turned silent as he saw Hermione open her bedroom door and step out in front of the boys.

She stood there for a second, looking at both of them in complete silence, before she launched an arm around each of them, fully embracing them. Harry and Ron stood shocked for a moment but then they quickly followed suit, as well. Soon, Hermione could feel tears leak from her eyes as the three best friends held each other in the lone hallway of Grimmauld palace, holding tightly to one another, and taking refuge in the safety in their friendship. Praying for those innocent days where all there was, was laughter and smiles.

…………………….

Hermione hugged each of the boys goodbye as they stood in the hallway leading out of Grimmauld Palace. Remus, Professor McGollanel, Mad-Eye, Hagrid, The Weasleys, and Tonks were all there to wish them goodbye. Mrs. Weasley was very persistent about figuring out where they were going, although the rest of the order respect that they were carrying out Dumbledore's dying wish. Hermione had finally agreed to staying behind, but was still rather angered that she wasn't coming. But, the stay at Grimmauld did give her time to practice spells that would be useful in the final battle, some that would be good for stopping the Death Eaters, others good for protection. Though the trio would be separated, each group had one of Sirius' old two way mirrors (which Hermione thankfully put back together, although one corner was still missing), so that Hermione would know they were safe.

She desperately wanted to come, but she knew deep down that there was other stuff she would need to do here at Headquarters helping the order. So the Golden trio said their teary eyed farewells, each hugging one another, promising that everything would be all right and that this wasn't really goodbye. Hermione gave both Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek (The latter turning as red as his hair in both embarrassment and joy), and walked them to the door. Ron headed out first, followed by Harry, who with one fleeting glance and a small smile, walked out the front doors of Grimmauld Palace, and into their Hunt for the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

……………………

It had been three days since Harry and Ron had left the Order's headquarters, and Hermione had never felt so lonely in her life. Ginny had tried to play some board games with her, Tonks had offered to take her shopping, and Remus kindly let Hermione know that he would be willing to take her to visit her parents graves, but nothing seemed to capture Hermione's interest away from the Headquarters' library. She spent countless hours searching for spells, charms, potion recipes, really about anything that would be of use to her and the boys. She had read a total of fifty books now, and continued reading into the long hours of the night, though to much protest from Mrs. Weasley. She felt so lonesome without her two best friends, and had completely brushed off anyone who had tried to comfort her. Hermione was both angry at the boys for leaving her, and angry at herself for not fighting harder to come along. But alas, the only thing she could do now was continue to do research, and pray that they were safe and that this mission would end quickly.

On the fourth day of Hermione's "Horribly Friendless Imprisonment" as she had so creatively dubbed it, Hermione was sitting alone in the dingy old library. She was looking through the shelves, until she came across something interesting. Underneath the shelf nearest the floor lied a small chest. It was covered in cobwebs and dust, and looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for over a century, but Hermione was intrigued by the designs of flowers and shapes decorated on the outside of the wooden contraption. She got down on her knees, and swept her fingers slowly across the top of the box, lightly brushing off more than an inch of dust, revealing a large, intricately drawn oak tree on the lid of the chest, and an odd curled handle protruding from the chest, right underneath the tree drawing. Hermione, curious as to what was locked away in the lovely box, slowly grabbed the handle and lifted up the lid.

Inside there was letters written in delicate cursive, a dead rose, its leaves wilted and brown, a couple of pieces of jewelry, and then finally at the bottom sat a beautifully crafted golden globe with petal designs, small birds, and butterflies magnificently carved into it. Hermione cautiously lifted it from the inside of the chest to examine it closer. She ran her fingers subtly across the sides of the exquisite globe, holding her breath at the elegant splendor of it. Hermione traced the shaped blue jays, robins, roses, and tulips along it, until her eye caught a glint of words near the right side of the sphere. She turned the object in her hand carefully until the writing was in the front, that way it would be easier to study it, and decipher its meaning. By the looks of it, it was in Latin, and so, Hermione grabbed a torn piece of paper and a dusty pen from a nearby table, and began writing down the translation.

A few minutes later Hermione finished the last word and looked at the sentence written before her on the paper. She read aloud, "Speak the words of what you seek, inside your heart is where they keep, And have for forever what you yearn, and keep for always what you earn."

Hermione mulled over the words that she spoke, and in spite of herself, began thinking about the thing she really actually wanted. Her best friends back? The War Over? Her parents? So many thoughts raced through her head before what she truly desired leapt inside her mind over everything else.

"What I want," Hermione whispered, her eyes closed , the globe held in both hands, as she breathed her hearts true desire, "Is to have those days with nothing but smiles and laughter again."

A sad smile graced her face, almost laughing at the absurdity of her wish. Those days were long over, and they weren't coming back anytime soon, she thought with grim reality.

Still pondering the meaning of her wish, Hermione began to stand up, the golden glob still in her hand, but once she got her feet, she started feeling dizzy. It felt like there was elephants trampling across her chest and her eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to keep up, so Hermione reached out her hands for a chair to steady herself so she could catch her breath, but she couldn't grasp one. Hermione opened her eyes, now becoming increasingly startled, but all she saw was whirls of colors; blues, greens, pinks, etc. She swayed for a moment, lightheaded, her vision going blurry, before she began to crash down to the floor. But before she made harsh impact with the hard flooring of the library, Hermione felt herself fall onto cushioned grass, and with that, she fell asleep, the bright lights of before twinkling under her eyelids like colorful twirling dancers.

……………………………

**AN: **And there you have it, chapter 1! So were finally getting Hermione out of Grimmauld Palace and into the past! How exciting! Ok, but anyways, I just want to clear up some things before I say goodbye and beg for reviews. J

1). I'm just going to pretend that there are a lot of spells placed over Grimmauld Palace to prevent an attack after Dumbledore's death. And I know this presents some problems with the Fidelus charm, but I'm not saying its completely safe, just safe enough, for now at least.

2). I know Hermione would have fought harder to come along, and really, I don't think Harry and Ron would survive without her, but it has to be that way for the story, my dear.

3). Oh, and Mad-Eye is alive for my story. Pretty much the whole beginning of Deathly Hallows and such is disregarded, sorry.

Ok, well just wanted to clear that up. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask (cause I'm pretty sure there's a couple more details that need to be tweaked). And if you get the chance, a review goes very far in my book. And to everyone who has left me a review, **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! **J I hope you enjoyed, do come back, and as always thanks for reading.

With Love,

_**DeterminedGryfindor**_


	3. New Places, Old Faces

-1_Finding Forever (verb): Meaning to be remembered for something. To leave your mark on this world. To have a piece of you forever in history…_

**AN: **Well hello there! This is my story called Finding Forever! I do hope you enjoy and don't forget to be a dear and review. I shall update soon! Oh and this is taking place the summer after Dumbledore's death. It'll be loosely similar to Deathly Hollows, but with a big twist. And the Deathly Hollows' plot will play a backseat to mine:) Oh, the joys of fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything except my original plot and the characters I make on the way!

_Previously in Finding Forever…_

Hermione opened her eyes, now becoming increasingly startled, but all she saw was whirls of colors; blues, greens, pinks, etc. She swayed for a moment, lightheaded, vision going blurry, before she began to crash down to the floor. But before she made harsh impact with the hard flooring of the library, she felt herself fall onto cushioned grass, and with that, she fell asleep, the bright lights of before twinkling under her eyelids like colorful twirling dancers.

**..…………….Now On to the Story……………… **

Remus Lupin was walking down the dirt path from the quiddich pitch with the chubby Peter Pettigrew to the right of him as they took a leisure walk around the school grounds. They had been watching their friends play a game of quidditch. Remus surveyed the grassy plains and vast mountain view, his light hazel eyes reflecting the sunlight of the breezy fall day.

The Marauders had just started their seventh year at Hogwarts, and it had been not more than two weeks ago that they all met up again on the Hogwarts Express to discuss and plan for their final year. Remus sighed sadly remembering that after this year, there would be no more Hogwarts, and he would have to take his first steps into the real world as an adult.

Peter Pettigrew looked at Remus oddly, as the werewolf had a rather dreamy expression on his face. Peter waited a few minutes for Remus to shake off the glossy-eyed look, but apparently he was deep in thought, for the look was still plastered on his face.

Finally getting annoyed at his friend, Peter waved his hand in front of Remus' face, jumping up in the air to do so since he was much shorter than the other boy. Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the now snickering Peter, letting a grin grace his boyish features as he ruffled his friends hair and gave him a light push. The two friends continued on their stroll around the grounds until Remus saw what looked like a person lying sprawled eagle on the grass in front of the Black Lake, obviously asleep. He grabbed Peters shoulder and pointed over to the person.

"Peter, is that a person over there?" asked the young werewolf curiously, squinting his eyes trying to see. His eye sight was a little poor today due to the fact that the full moon had passed a couple of days ago, leaving his senses a little exhausted from the trying night.

"Yeah, I think it is Moony. Should we go over and investigate" suggested Peter timidly, staring at Remus with questioning eyes, awaiting his answer.

"Probably. At least to go over and wake the poor bloke up." Remus said as the two began walking towards the sleeping person.

The boys approached the figure and soon learned that the he, was actually a she. The girl was short, probably around five-four from the looks of it, and had a slender figure. Her thick curly brown hair had golden highlights running through it, and was fanned out all around her lightly tanned hearth shaped face. The girl was wearing a light pair of blue jeans and a tight red tank top with some black flip flops. That seemed quite odd to Remus since it was fall, and the weather was a bit chilly these days. But Remus just ignored that fact, and continued to study her, appreciating her small, but beautiful curves and narrow waist, before shaking his head, focusing back on what he was over here to do in the first place.

He crouched down in front of her, brushing some of her curls from her face before giving her shoulder a slight shake, saying in a low voice, "Wake Up, um, excuse me miss. Please wake up."

The girl groaned a little before finally stirring. She stretched out her arms and her eyes flittered open, revealing warm chocolate eyes. The girl was looking at him rather sleepily, before obviously remembering herself and shot up in the air. She looked about wildly, before finally resting her large doe eyes upon Peter and Remus. She gave them both questioning glares, and a look over, causing Peter to lightly blush under her scrutinizing gaze. She seemed to look a bit panicked, and stood up startled and disoriented before her knees gave out, but before she could make impact, a pair of arms caught her.

……………………………

Hermione had been dreaming about Harry and Ron's journey. She saw them at a Muggle Café and in a tent somewhere in the middle of nature. She longed to be with them, and she tried to reach her hands out to them, but before she could grasp Ron's shoulder, she felt herself being shaken awake.

When she woke Hermione found herself staring at a pair of light hazel eyes. They looked so familiar and Hermione laid there staring up at them for a moment, before she remembered what happened in the library. Images of the golden globe and the flashing colors plagued her mind and she wondered to herself what the hell happened.

She shot up from her grassy bed, and looked over to examine the person who woke her more closely. Before her stood two boys; the first had dusty brown hair and looked to be around five foot nine. He had a tall and lanky figure similar to Ron's, but his face looked much kinder and thoughtful. This lanky fellow was the owner of the hazel eyes from before. Then Hermione turned her head slightly to observe the shorter boy. He looked to be about five foot three, and his figure was the exact opposite of the first teenager. He was short and plump, his face tinged pink and his small watery eyes trained on a patch of dirt near Hermione.

Both of the males before her looked so familiar, but yet she couldn't place where she had seen them before. The tall boy was saying something, but the words were lost on Hermione as she looked towards the large, looming castle of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts? Hermione mentally questioned herself, now highly confused at her situation.

Had the globe been a portkey? thought Hermione. But wait, wasn't Hogwarts closed? It was summer time wasn't it?

Figuring that this was NOT a good situation she stood up rather quickly to try to figure out what exactly was going on, but the sudden blood rush from the quick movement caused her to become disoriented. She was weak from the incident with the globe and soon her knees quickly gave out from under her weight. The tall boy with the hazel eyes noticed her begin to slip, and caught Hermione before she fell back down to the ground, and slowly lifted her back to her feet before cautiously setting her down. Hermione steadied herself, dusting off her jeans before looking at the taller boy and saying a little shakily, "Um, Who are you? And what exactly is going on?"

The short boy finally raised his eyes to her questioningly, while the taller looked at her thoughtfully, before saying, "Well I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew" said Remus, pointing from himself then to Peter, and added, "And I'm not exactly sure what you mean. We just found you asleep out here."

Hermione looked at 'Remus' as if he had grown three heads. Remus Lupin was a fully grown man and not some, some teenager!

"That is impossible! Your not Remus Lupin and that is certainly not Peter Pettigrew." eyeing them both up contemptuously before a gleaming medal caught her eye on this 'Remus' imposter's robe. There reflecting the bright light of the fall day was a golden prefect badge with name 'Remus Lupin' and the year '1977' carved into it in elegant cursive. Hermione could not contain the gasp that came from her mouth as her brain began putting all the pieces together.

The boys; the hazel eyes; Hogwarts, it all made sense now. She was twenty years in the past. That piece of information hit Hermione like a ton of bricks and soon she started to sway as her legs shook and her throat constricted.

Oh this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Oh. Oh my. Ok, I just need to find out how to get back to my own time, that's all!" Hermione muttered to herself as Remus and Peter watched on curiously. Finally calming herself down and somehow finding her voice, she said in a very soft voice.

"Could you take me to Professor Dumbledore, please."

The one half of the marauders looked at each other before Remus said, "Sure, just follow me." And with that the three of them walked side by side back to the castle. Remus and Peter mentally questioning this mysterious girl's sanity and Hermione praying that this was all just a dream.

Unbeknownst to the three however was a small golden object lying in the grass a few feet away from Hermione. The golden globe from the Black library lay nestled in the tall grass in front of Hogwarts, its cold metal body shining in the sunlight of the autumn day.

……………………………

As the three approached the large wooden doors of her old school, Hermione could see a tall boy with black hair looking directly at her from the side of the castle, his greasy hair hanging in his face, and his clouded eyes cold and unfeeling.

Remus turned around to ask Hermione her name, but saw that she wasn't paying attention. He followed her train of vision only to look upon the face of Severus Snape. Snape turned his head away from Hermione to look at the now glaring werewolf and gave him a sneer, before he turned around and walked away from the three teenagers.

"Ignore Snape, he can be so rude." spoke Remus calmly as he held open the door for Hermione, a kind smile gracing his face. Hermione sent him back a weak smile, and turned to Peter who was looking at her oddly, before he turned his face; embarrassed that he was caught staring.

That was Snape? Oh my, this is going to be very interesting, mused Hermione internally as she continued following the boys, until Remus' polite voice interrupted her thoughts.

"By the way, what's your name? I'm not sure I've ever seen you before? What year are you in?" questioned Remus, obviously trying to break the silence and to learn more about this mysterious woman.

"My name is, um, Hermione Gran- uh, Granden. Yes, Hermione Granden." Hermione finished lamely, looking at Remus hopefully, but he had seemed to buy it. Letting out a sigh of relief as they continued walking down the hallway, Hermione continued, "You probably don't recognize me because I transferred hear from Beauxbatons . I'm also in my seventh year."

"Really? You're a little late." said Remus, a little confused as the three turned around a bend, "You have a strong British accent, too."

"Oh, that's because my parents and I lived between both Britain and France. I was originally brought up in Great Britain, so I guess the dialect kind of stuck." said Hermione without hesitation. "And I'm late because my parents had just been transferred here to Scotland, so they brought me along."

"Oh, well that's cool. Well, here we are. This is Dumbledore's office." Remus said as the three finally stopped in front of a dark mahogany door. In gold cursive near the upper middle of the door was the words, "Professor Albus Dumbledore", and Hermione just stood there for a moment, mentally trying to prepare herself for seeing him again. It had been extremely hard on Ron, Harry, and herself whenever he was murdered, and she was both excited and nervous to see him once more.

Hermione let out a deep breath and raised her hand up to the golden knocker under the nametag. She paused for a moment, casting a quick side glance to Remus and Peter, before knocking loudly two times.

The hall was quiet as the three waited for the Transfiguration teacher to respond, and then suddenly a cheerful, jovial voice was heard calling from the inside.

"Please do come in." Dumbledore's polite voice said, and with that Hermione grabbed the brass door handle and turned the knob. The door opened slowly to reveal the comforting face of Albus Dumbledore, a kind smile present on his much younger face, and his deep blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

…………………………

_Man, I look good. _Thought Sirius Black as he looked at himself through his full body mirror in the seventh year bedrooms in Gryffindor tower.

He was dressed in loose black slacks and a light grey wool sweater that showed off the sculpted muscles he had earned from playing quidditch this summer. His long dark brown hair was gracefully falling over his deep blue eyes as he continued inspecting himself in the mirror.

_Time to make the world a beautiful place. _Sirius thought as he gave himself one final look-over in the mirror before he casually strolled out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was full of both girls and boys, all chatting happily, playing games, or just sitting on the couches relaxing. Sirius smiled as he relished in the warmth and comfort of his Hogwarts home, trying to picture every inch of the place from the brilliant colors of the burning fireplace, to the delicate stain glass windows that looked out over the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius wanted to remember every memory filled piece of this magnificent place, knowing that he could never, would never, forget it. He looked around the crowded hangout in search of his friends before he spotted a small group of three boys sitting in the middle of the room, a large gathering of people surrounding them, talking loudly and laughing uproariously.

Sirius made his way over to his fellow Marauders, people stepping out of his way in respect, until he found himself right next to his best friend James Potter. James was about two inches taller than Sirius, coming in at a towering six feet, and one inch. He had raven colored hair that was always incredibly messy, no matter what he did.

James, sensing someone close turned his brown eyes towards Sirius, before he grinned at him, and saying quite loudly, "SIRIUS! Your finally up? Your date must have worn you out last night, huh?" he said suggestively, eyebrows wiggling, as the crowd let out a loud roar of laughter.

"Well it's a gift, really…" he replied proudly, smiling arrogantly as the girls surrounding the four all swooned at his charming demeanor.

Remus snorted into his book from the other side of James (The less crowded side) as he and Peter shared a look of amusement at their ridiculous best friend. Both sat snickering as Sirius reached over across James to ruffle Remus' hair in a faux affectionate manner.

"No need to be jealous Remus, darling. We all like you too, don't you worry!" Sirius said in a high pitch, girly goo-goo voice as Remus attempted to re-flatten his hair and trying not to smile. The crowed laughed again, but was quickly hushed as Sirius lifted up his hand.

Looking out over the crowd, Sirius put on a charming face and said mockingly, "Alright now, the Marauders could use some privacy you all. Thanks for coming to the show, we'll be here all week!"

People in the crowd let out little disappointed moans, but did as was asked and quickly dispersed, going to do whatever they had been doing earlier.

A moment later the marauders were left alone on the couch. All four of them fanned out on it lazily, enjoying the peace before James loudly interrupted.

"Oi, well I don't know about you guys," he said pointing at Sirius , Peter and Remus, " But, I'd like a good game of quidditch. Tis' a lovely day and I intend to soak it up!" exclaimed James, as he lifted his hands skyward dramatically.

"Here, Here! Well said, James, my boy! Well said indeed. I'm up for a game of quidditch, how bout you Moony?" said Sirius loudly as he gave James a big thump on the back, proudly. He looked over to the young werewolf sitting on the couch reading, awaiting his answer.

"I wouldn't mind watching. It is rather nice out!" he said agreeably smiling at his friends enthusiasm, as Peter stared at Sirius with pleading eyes.

Sirius sat there grinning, oblivious to Peter before Remus continued, "Your coming, right Peter?" he asked the blonde, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Yes of course" Peter stuttered, excitement shinning in his small watery eyes.

"Well then, lets get our brooms and head out, shall we" Sirius cried as the four grinning Marauders stood up from the couch, eager to enjoy the fall day.

…………………………

"So Prongsey, how's things with Lily-Pad going? Heard she slapped you across the face yesterday in Charms. Harsh…" he snickered as James ruffled his raven hair, an optimistic grin gracing his handsome face.

The rest of the Marauders sighed as they prepared themselves for another, "Give Her Time" speech.

"Yeah well, Lily still hasn't seen the light just yet. But just give her time, she'll come around eventually..." He said confidently as the two continued down the grassy path down to the stadium for a nice leisure game of quidditch.

"Whatever you say lover-boy, but all I know is that that Lily is one cold hearted prud-" interjected Sirius jokingly, before he was cut off when a broomstick smacked him on the top of his head.

Sirius rubbed his head wincing, before turning to glance over at the loudly laughing Remus and Peter and the wickedly smirking James, his eyes twinkling with Mischief.

"Aw Prongs, I'm just joking. The Flower is a very lovely bird, honestly." Sirius said meekly as he slowly backed away from the crouching James, terrified of what he was planning.

Suddenly James let out an ear piercing war cry before he charged at the other boy, his two fellow marauders practically rolling around on the ground with laughter.

………………………………

**AN: **Ugh, I don't know why, but that chapter was pretty hard to write. I just had absolutely no inspiration, so if its incredibly horrible, that would be why. But now were finally back in the past, Woo Hoo!

Any suggestions, questions, or comments you have are greatly appreciated, so please be a dear and review! Oh and thank you soooooooooo much to every who has left reviews, its greatly appreciated Anyways, hoped you liked, please come back, and as always thanks for reading.

With Love,

_Rosey_

What to Expect In the Next Chapter…

1). I'm not telling…

2). I'm not telling…

3). I'm not telling…

I guess you'll just have to tune in to find out :)


	4. Mr Black Is Back

_Finding Forever (verb): Meaning to be remembered for something. To leave your mark on this world. To have a piece of you forever in history…_

**AN:** Well hello there! This is my story called Finding Forever! I do hope you enjoy and don't forget to be a dear and review. I shall update soon! Oh and this is taking place the summer after Dumbledore's death. It'll be loosely similar to Deathly Hollows, but with a big twist. And the Deathly Hollows' plot will play a backseat to mine:) Oh, the joys of fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything except my original plot and the characters I make on the way!

br

_Previously in Finding Forever…_

br  
The hall was quiet as the three waited for the Transfiguration teacher to respond, and then suddenly a cheerful, jovial voice was heard calling from the inside.

"Please do come in." Dumbledore's polite voice said, and with that Hermione grabbed the brass door handle and turned the knob. The door opened slowly to reveal the comforting face of Albus Dumbledore, a kind smile present on his much younger face, and his deep blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

br 

**..…………….Now On to the Story………………**

** br **

"Well good evening Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Ms.- Oh, I don't seem to recall your name, my dear. And I usually can recall all my students names." Dumbledore said politely as he turned his twinkling eyes on the gaping Hermione.

Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, that was indeed correct, but now, in the past, Albus Dumbledore was alive and well. She silently gazed at him for a moment, unable to form words out of shock and excitement, but she soon she got her voice back and said, "Oh, sir my name is Hermione Granden. And you probably don't recognize me because I don't go to school here."

"Really? Well would make sense." He said more to himself as he stroked his long brown beard, a few grey hairs shining in the light of his office. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, do you mind leaving me and Ms. Granden alone for a second, hmm?" he asked kindly, although his voice left no room for argument.

Remus and Peter both gave silent nods and then turned to leave, Remus being last as he gave Hermione one last curious look. The door quietly clicked shut, and soon the only sound in the room was the flickering fire in the fireplace.

Then it was just Dumbledore and Hermione.

"Please sit down Ms. Granden" Dumbledore gently said as he pointed his hand over to one of the comfty looking leather chairs in front of his mahogany desk. "Lemon drop?" he asked, a large blue basket in his hand. The simple gesture made Hermione want to laugh out loud.

_I guess things never really do change_, Hermione mused to herself as she smiled and shook her head in a silent 'no' as she lowered herself down into one of the chairs.

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding before he set the basket back carefully on his desk, then he turned to face Hermione head on.

"So, Ms. Granden, what exactly are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he folded his long, slender fingers in his lap.

"Well sir, the truth is that my circumstances for coming here are grave. Terribly so. I believe I was sent here from the past. Twenty two years to be exact." Hermione she said quickly, her voice a little shaky. She wanted to be calm about this, but panic was quickly plaguing her brain.

And there really was no point in lying to the man. Hermione would need help in getting back, and Dumbledore was probably the only one who could.

"Oh, well, yes that is very grave indeed, my dear!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "Twenty years you say, interesting…" he finished thoughtfully, stroking his beard again, as he walked over to one of the paintings and whispered something. Hermione watched him wondering what the old professor was saying.

"How did you end up here, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore questioned, as he made his way back over to his leather arm chair, the painting he had been conversing in, now void of any sign of life.

Hermione continued gazing at the portraits on the wall, some filled with people, others magical nature scenes. One in particular was really rather interesting, something gold glittered, but she could quite make it-

"Ms. Granden?" Dumbledore inquired respectively.

Hermione turned her eyes back on Dumbledore, who was patiently awaiting her answer. Blushing at her atrocious behavior, she answered his question.

"Actually I'm not really sure, sir. One minute I was in the library of Head- my house" she quickly corrected herself, "and the next, I was being awoken by Remus and Peter in front of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore appeared to be in deep thought, then said, "Well, Ms. Granden I'm not sure when you'll be able to go back, since there is not spell nor object invented here that can do that, but I insure you I will try to find a way to send you home."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, but soon dread swept over her, creeping under her skin from her toes to the tip of her head, and she soon began to feel frightened about the future.

_Oh God_, Hermione thought worriedly, _What if I can't go back at all?! What If I'm stuck in the past?!_

Dumbledore, obviously sensing her worry, gave her a sympathetic smile before saying, "Don't worry Ms. Granden, I will find you a way to get back, I promise." he finished his eyes twinkling and his smile returning peace to Hermione's alarmed mind.

"But, until then Ms. Granden, I think it would be best if you were enrolled at Hogwarts. What year where you in before you arrived here?" he asked.

"I was in my seventh year, sir. Gryffindor house as well. Oh and sir my real name is Hermione Granger, I just figured it would be better to use a fake one in public." she told him, as she had figured she might as well tell him the whole truth.

"Brilliant idea Ms. Granden, or Ms. Granger I should say. Am I correct in saying that you know the rules of time travel, yes?" Dumbledore questioned her, a small smile forming on his wrinkly face.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione chirped returning his smile.

"Good, Good. You seem to be a very bright witch Ms. Granger." Dumbledore praised, before continuing, "Well, tonight at Dinner I will announce your arrival. And tomorrow, I will write you a note so you may go to Hogsmead to buy your necessities for the school year. I assume you have no money nor items, so I will pay." he said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced when Dumbledore raised his hand. "Our Head Girl, Lily Evans, will be accompanying you, also." he finished.

Hermione gave him a thankful smile and managed out a quiet thank you. She was both overwhelmed with emotion and excitement at the chance of meeting Harry's mother.

_Oh, if only Harry were here_, she thought to herself sadly.

Dumbledore gave a slight cough, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Well, Ms. Granger, that should be all. I trust you know the way to Gryffindor tower, yes?" he assumed.

Hermione gave him a nod before he continued, "And the password is 'Howling Honey", quite delicious they are, by the way." he finished cheerily. Hermione actually let out a little chuckle this time.

"Professor? I think I will be needing some Gryffindor robes, as to not look so suspicious," Hermione said as she gestured to her Muggle clothing.

Dumbledore silently nodded his head in agreement, and soon summoned some for her. He stood up from his desk, and walked over to Hermione, handing her the robes and giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Ok Professor, I guess I will be seeing you at dinner, and thanks for everything." she replied, as she gave him one last smile before standing up and heading to the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger. I assume we know each other in the future, hmmm?" he asked her, a slight smile on his wizened face.

Hermione turned around, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a happy grin slowly making its way across her lovely face.

"Yes, we did Professor. You were a dear friend and mentor to a lot of people. I was lucky enough to be included as one of them."

Dumbledore beamed at her from behind his half moon spectacles. His blue eyes sparkled and glistened as the sun slowly set outside his office window. Night was quickly approaching, and Hermione was preparing herself for her stay in this new world.

br 

**…………………………..**

** br **

"Oh, James how'd it feel to get your ARSE kicked SEVEN times!" exclaimed a jolly Sirius as he jogged circles around his peeved best friend. James had lost every single one of their broom races to his rambunctious friend, and oh, loosing was not a comforting feeling.

James let out a low sigh before turning to the now skipping Sirius and said, "Oh shove it, Pad foot. Wasn't it enough that you beat me, now you gotta rub it in my face!" he muttered, to which only Sirius laughed at.

Sirius continued frolicking up the grass away from the quiddich pitch, and said, "Oh come now Prongsie Wongsies. Don't be such a sour puss." he teased as he smirked at James.

James let out a groan as the pair continued marching up to the large castle, hoping that by dinner Sirius would forget about the competition, and not have the opportunity to publicly announce James' defeat.

"You know you're an arsehole, right?" he said, meaning it as an insult, but Sirius must have took it as a joke, for he continued chuckling at the now scowling James all the way into Hogwarts Castle.

br 

**……………………………**

** br **

Hermione walked down the hallway, away from Dumbledore's office. It had been both joyful and heartbreaking to see her old Headmaster again. She was glad to look upon his face once more, his kind words and simple smile making her feel a lot more peaceful, but the knowledge of his horrible death made her stomach churn. The gross betrayal from Snape and the sight of him lying on the grass, broken and beaten, was something that she would never, ever forget. But, the past was in the past, or I guess future, if you think about it, and there was really no use pondering on things that she couldn't change.

So, letting out a bitter sigh, Hermione continued down the hallway, the fire torches casting dancing shadows along the walls and tapestries.

Hermione kept walking and walking, not really thinking about where she was going, just knowing that she would know once she was there. She inspected the paintings and walls as she went by, they looked the same. It was as if she had never really left Her Hogwarts. Like she was back at home and any minute now she would find Ron and Harry looking for her in one of the hallways. But, this package might haven been wrapped the same, but its contents were not. Ron and Harry were so far away, years away, and Hermione just hoped that she would be getting back to them. Terrible things happen to people who mess with time.

Finally coming to a stop, Hermione found herself outside of the Gryffindor Common room. The Fat Lady was still presiding over the door, guarding against intruders and non-Gryffindors, even twenty years in the past.

Hermione smiled softly at the familiarity of the obnoxious painting, but quickly dropped it, and replaced it with a frown as the Fat Lady said, "Well, are you gonna just stand there and smile at me or are you going to give me the password?! Honestly!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Hermione and lifting her nose in the air in an arrogant sort of fashion.

Hermione snorted at that, and rolled her eyes as well. Hermione opened her mouth to say that damn password, but was cut off when a deep voice said the password for her.

"Howling Honey my dear Fat Lady, and shall I say, you are looking quit lovely today." said the charming voice of Sirius Black, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips as the Fat Lady blushed. She coquettishly fluttered her eyes at him, and opened the door to reveal the common room, uttering a small "Oh, so charming" as she did so.

Hermione turned around to look at the handsome boy behind her, already thinking of who this might be . The boy had long, silky black hair, that lay in front of deep blue eyes that seemed to glisten with both amusement and mischief. He had a small smirk on his chiseled face, as he turned his penetrating gaze down to Hermione's questioning one.

He gave her a little wink and a roguish grin, that would make any girl swoon (except Hermione of course!) and preceded into the common room, leaving a slightly confused Hermione at the door.

"Coming, Poppet?" he said jokingly.

Hermione shook her head to wake herself up, and then followed him inside.

The door swung shut with a loud bang that startled a few of the first years laying sprawled out on the couch, but not Hermione. She was far too deep in thought as she looked around her once old home, taking in the wonderful scent of burning wood, rich cinnamon, and fresh parchment.

Hermione was taking deep breaths, the remembered smell providing her comfort as she gazed at the familiar paintings that adjourned the gold and burgundy walls. Large tapestries with lions and fire embellished on them hung on the walls, filling Hermione with both pride and happiness. It was good to be home. She hadn't intended on going back to school for her seventh year, with the war approaching and all. But now, looking at this room (even though it was over twenty years in the past) made her want to rethink her decision.

"So, poppet, do I know you? I would have thought I'd remember a beautiful face like yours!" Sirius suavely said as he shoved a couple first years off a couch. He threw himself on it, putting his muscular arms behind his head and kicking his feet up. Sirius gave Hermione a slight look over, making her blush lightly under his inquisitive stare.

"I just transferred here from France. My names Hermione Granden." Hermione said curtly as she hovered above the couch, a good five feet away. She was obviously a bit annoyed at the name "poppet' being used for her and having been looked over like some piece of meat.

_Humph, _she thought. _Boys._

Sirius' grinned widened, and soon he jumped right back off the couch, and stalked over to where Hermione was standing, almost like a predator hunting his prey. Hermione looked at him with suspicious and unsure eyes.

"The names Sirius, Sirius Black, luv. It's a true pleasure to meet you." he said flirtatiously, as he extended his large hand out to Hermione's small one, but she didn't shake it. She just stared, eyebrow raised slightly, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

_Sirius Black, _she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. _Of course, Harry always said he was rather obnoxious when he was a teenager._

"Charmed, I'm sure Mr. Black. But if you would excuse me…" she said politely, as Hermione turned around and began walking up the stairs to the Seventh Year girls room. It was a bit too much to see two supposedly dead people in one day, and Hermione hoped that a little alone time to gather her thoughts would make her feel better.

Sirius looked a bit taken aback at the un-swooning disposition of Hermione and soon took off in a slight jog after her, until he was right in front of Hermione once again.

"Let's try this again, shall we? My names Sirius, yours is Hermione, now we shake hands." he said as he shook his hand out in front of Hermione, giving her a small smile.

Hermione gave him an odd look, but none the less, shook his hand quickly, and began to continue walking up the stairs to the girls room.

"I'm hoping to see you in an hour at Dinner, poppet!" he shouted from the bottom of the staircase, a huge grin plastered on his face.

A loud, rather un-lady like snort echoed down the stairs soon after.

br 

**………………….Meanwhile Back in 1997.………………**

** br **

"Are you sure you haven't missed anything?!" questioned Remus Lupin, his eyes a blaze with determination as he stood in the dinning room of Grimmauld Palace.

"Remus, we are absolutely sure she is not here!" exclaimed a troubled and concerned Arthur Weasley, his wife, Molly, sobbing on his shoulder. "Everyone has checked the house repeatedly, there was no sign of Hermione."

"Do you think she ran away, Remus" questioned a concerned Minerva McGollanel, the lines and creases in her face looking much deeper and more visible in the brightly lit room. Her fingers twiddled nervously in her lap, as she sat in one of the arm chairs, fear and worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, Minerva. She might have gone after Ron and Harry, but I think she's too smart to do that." Remus pondered as he looked around the room, thinking.

"Do you think, do you think she was, ttaa-kk-iinn" sobbed Mrs. Weasley, as her husband continued to rub her back lovingly, trying to soothe the distressed woman.

"Let us hope, for Ms. Grangers sake, that she hasn't." murmured Remus, as he turned around to face the small window looking out into the dark street. The rain poured tirelessly outside, the clouds dark, and the air filled with uncertainty of the fate of Hermione Granger…

br 

**……………………………**

** br **

**AN:** The first meeting! Although I do agree that their first "hellos" were rather short, it was supposed to be that way! I don't want to just rush all up into the romance, and forget everything else, cause honestly, how interesting would that be? Not at all, lol. Oh and I know this chapter is short, but I promise a larger chapter after this one, alright? Yeah, but anyways, this is chapter four. I promise to update soon and to start spicing it up a bit more.

Well, hope you enjoyed, do come back, and as always thanks for reading.

With Love,

Rosey

**Aka**

_DeterminedGryfindor_

**P.S.**

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You so much for the reviews, it means A LOT!

**P.S.S.**

There's a couple little hint-hints in here. See if you can spot them…


	5. Making Friends

-1_Finding Forever (verb): Meaning to be remembered for something. To leave your mark on this world. To have a piece of you forever in history…_

**AN: **Well hello there! This is my story called Finding Forever! I do hope you enjoy and don't forget to be a dear and review. I shall update soon! Oh and this is taking place the summer after Dumbledore's death. It'll be loosely similar to Deathly Hollows, but with a big twist. And the Deathly Hollows' plot will play a backseat to mine:) Oh, the joys of fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except my original plot and the characters I make on the way!

_Previously in Finding Forever…_

"Well sir, the truth is that my circumstances for coming here are grave. Terribly so. I believe I was sent here from the past. Twenty two years to be exact." Hermione she said quickly, her voice a little shaky. She wanted to be calm about this, but panic was quickly plaguing her brain.

…

"Let's try this again, shall we? My names Sirius, yours is Hermione, now we shake hands." he said as he shook his hand out in front of Hermione, giving her a small smile.

**..…………….Now On to the Story……………… **

Hermione walked into the seventh year girl's room, small candles illuminating the space, as she scoped out her home for the time being. There was about five beds, clothes scattered around them, and most of their sheets ruffled and unfolded. The smell of roses wafted around as a small vase containing red ones sat in a corner near one of the messy beds. Large paintings of flowers and butterflies adjourned the wizened walls, as the candles flickered.

Hermione continued looking around, until she spotted the last bed off to the left. Strangely, it's sheets were folded, and the floor was actually visible around it. Suspecting these were her quarters, Hermione walked gradually to the burgundy bed, it's golden curtains dangling around the four posts.

She finally stopped right at the side of it, and found a note laying on it along with a pair of flared jeans, a cotton long sleeve blouse, a emerald sweater, socks, underwear, and what looked like a simple white night gown. Hermione gazed at the clothes, and sat down beside them, as she reached out for the note. Once it was in her grasp, she slipped it open and began reading the fine cursive written on it.

Dear Hermione,

Hello, Hermione, my name is Lily Evans! I'm the head girl here at Hogwarts, and let me be the first to wish you a hello to the school! Dumbledore told me about your situation (It's really terrible that all of your stuff got lost on the way over to the school!), and I will be the one going with you to Hogsmead to pick up your new clothes. I figured you probably didn't have anything besides the clothes on your back, so I brought you some of my old clothes, I hope they fit! Anyways, I'm looking forward to meeting you at dinner, and make yourself at home in Gryffindor tower, I'm sure you'll love it!

See you at dinner,

Lily Evans

Head Girl

Hermione grinned as she lowered the letter back onto the bed. It would be odd seeing Harry's mum, but also terribly exciting as well. Anticipation for the meeting of the Lily and the rest of the Marauder's bubbled inside her as she picked up one of the outfits, eager to change out of her dirty, 1997 clothes, and into the new ones awaiting her.

……………………

Remus sat at the long Gryffindor table, Sirius to his left, Peter to the right, and James right across from him. People in the great hall held enthusiastic conversation's as they all ate the feast prepared for them. Remus turned his hazel eyes over to Sirius, a large smile on his face, as he watched his goofy friend launch into a detailed conversation with James (who was laughing hysterically), his arms flinging wildly around him, his face flushed with enthusiasm and happiness. Remus continued to stare, thinking to himself, but turned his head up when he heard what sounded like James call his name.

"Moony, tell Padfoot here that you were NOT off fighting dragons while we were playing quiddich! He keeps trying to tell me that your some sort of secret dragon tamer" Laughed James, as Sirius threw in a "HE IS!"

Remus started to chuckle shaking his head, rolling his eyes. Peter let out a squeal of laughter from beside him, as James tried to steal the food from the protesting Sirius' plate.

"I promise I am not a secret dragon tamer! Marauder honor!" He promised as he laid his hand over his heart, still smiling at his fellow Marauders.

"Then where were you this afternoon? You and Wormtail left the field, and we didn't see you till about fifteen minutes ago!" accused Sirius as he attempted to stab James' hand with a fork, defending his chicken legs from the laughing James.

"We left to take a walk, we didn't mean to stay out so late, but the oddest thing happened…" Began Remus as James and Sirius settled down to listen to Remus. Remus opened his mouth to tell them, about the girl, but was cut off when they heard a squeak from Peter.

"It's her Remus!" he whispered as he pointed to Hermione, her long brown curls cascading down her back as she walked hesitantly over to their table.

……………………….

"Ugh!" Groaned Hermione frustratingly, a glare upon her pretty face.

Hermione Granger was NOT in a good mood.

Right after she had read the note from Lily and tried on the first outfit given to her, she decided to take a nap so that she would be well rested for dinner, and not look incredibly horrible form exhaustion.

Of course, she had totally forgotten to turn on her magical wand alarm, and now was late for her first introduction at dinner.

She was screwed.

Hermione rushed around the room, looking for a brush and putting back on her shoes and Gryffindor robes. And with one final straightening of her clothes, she dashed down out the doors, and down the stairs to the common room, praying that she wasn't too late.

…………………..

The hall was silent as Hermione entered, all eyes glued on her. And then the buzzing began. Soon it grew and within a minute people were pointing and standing to get a better look at this "new girl".

Hermione could feel herself blush as everyone in the Great Hall began eyeing her up, assessing her. She looked around, hesitant, wishing she could just go back to the common room, but summoning up her Gryffindor courage, marched over to the table.

She gazed out at the large burgundy and gold dining table, searching for a familiar face, but finding none. She continued to walk the length of it, until she heard her name echo from behind her.

"Hermione!" yelled Sirius as he waved his arms above his heads as he beckoned her over to where the Marauders were sitting, a large grin on his face.

Hermione looked over and gave them a slight smile, although more confused and anxious then anything. The hall continued buzzing at her arrival as she walked over to the marauders.

"Hello poppet, odd seeing you here! Do you come here often?" Sirius jested in a nasally voice, his nose comically lifted in the air in an arrogant fashion.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, but a little smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Sirius scooted to the left (pushing poor Remus over, the werewolf caught by surprised, and almost knocked off his seat), and patted the spot on the bench right between him and Remus.

Hermione eyed the seat warily, but none the less sat down. She looked to her left at the now blushing Remus, and gave him a kind smile, her eyes friendly.

"Hello Remus, Peter." she said quietly, as Remus continued blushing, his face stained a startling red.

Hermione turned her head towards the staring James, his eyes wide as he studied her face.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granden, and you are?" she asked politely, as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Well hello there Hermione, my names James Potter. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you!" he exclaimed as he gave her a large toothy grin. Hermione returned his grin with a shaky smile of her own.

"It seems that you already know the rest of us, huh?" James stated, as everyone else nodded their heads in silent yes'.

"Yes, I met Hermione outside the common room today, but what I don't understand is how you two," Sirius said, pointing his finger accusingly at Remus and Peter, the latter letting out a squeal at being talked to, "know her?"

"Oh, I met them when I first came here, quite an odd story, really." Hermione said calmly, as she grabbed a plate, and began filling it with food. Sirius eyed her oddly, before turning back to Remus and Peter.

"Really, you'll have to explain it to me some other time Moony!" he said evenly as he gave Remus a sly grin, his one eyebrow elevated in a suggestive manner.

Remus nearly chocked on the chicken leg he had been eating.

"Yes, well, another time. Anyways," said Remus, as he let out a couple of coughs. He cleared his throat awkwardly, before talking again.

"So Hermione is from Beauxbatons in France." Remus said quickly, hoping to get off the previous topic.

"Really, Well bonjour, mademoiselle, and may I say you are magnifico!" Sirius said in a nasally French voice, his hand waving in the air ridiculously, as he blew Hermione a loud, exaggerated air kiss.

Hermione began to turn a little red, as everyone around the marauders and Hermione began to laugh loudly. Feeling embarrassed, she turned her face to her plate, as she glared holes into it.

"That's Spanish, you know! Honestly Black. When are you going to realize were not in first year anymore!" exclaimed a irritated, and stern voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head up from her plate, intrigued, and when she turned around, she became face to face with a beautiful red head, her brown eyes fierce as she glared daggers at the smirking Sirius Black.

"Oh, flower!" mocked Sirius, "Who said first year? I'm in second!" he said proudly as the table erupted in chuckles around him.

"Whatever Black, I'm not here for you anyways." The red head sneered, and then she turned her face down to Hermione's, her eyes softening as she gave her a kind smile.

"Hi, you must be Hermione. My names Lily, I was the one to send you the note and the clothes." she said politely as she stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake, which she quickly did, a large grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm Hermione, and it's a pleasure to meet you Lily. Thank you so much for the clothes!" Hermione exclaimed thankfully, a gracious smile on her face.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "Oh don't worry about it, Hermione." she finished kindly. Then she set her brown eyes on the roaring Marauders, all laughing uproariously at something James had said.

She glared quietly, before turning back to Hermione.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends? We would be happy to make room for you!" exclaimed Lily as she held her hand out to Hermione, her eyes glowing brightly with encouragement.

The guys had apparently stopped laughing long enough to hear Lily, and were soon giving shouts of protest.

"Don't listen to her poppet, she'll just turn you against us!" yelled Sirius as he threw a glare at Lily.

Peter sat quietly examining his plate rather carefully, while Remus continued giving Hermione sympathetic smiles.

James looked from Sirius to Lily, an anxious look on his face.

"Oh shove it Black!" Lily sneered, and without even waiting for an answer from Hermione, she grabbed her hand, and yanked her out of her seat, in the direction where a group of girls sat waiting, their giggles echoing down the table.

Hermione nearly fell out of her seat, but managed to catch herself before she fell, turning around to give the Marauders an apologetic look. She flicked her eyes on Sirius, just in time to catch a subtle wink and a small smile from him, his eyes glittering mischievously, before he turned back to the other Marauders.

What a start, thought Hermione as she continued being dragged down the length of the table.

………………………………

**AN: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have just been crazy lately. My life's just kind of done a total back flip. But yeah, anyways, this is chapter five. I hope you all liked. I've been brewing on some plot ideas, so I'm really looking forward to the next couple of chapters! And while things are settling down in mi casa, I will hopefully be getting the updates out a lot quicker, so that's good.

Anywho, hoped you like, do come back, and as always, thanks for reading!

With Love,

_Rosey_

"_**We fall from womb to tomb, from one blackness and toward another, remembering little of the one and knowing nothing of the other ... except through faith."**_

_**--Stephen King**_


End file.
